wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Enter, the Butcher/Transcript
Transcript for Enter, the Butcher Narrator: Just another lazy afternoon at City National Bank. Bank Teller (yawning): Hi, what can I do for you? Butcher: Hello. This bank has a tonnage of money, and I am here to forcify it from you. Bank Teller: Forcify isn't a word. Butcher: Yeah, it is! Bank Teller: And you used tonnage wrong. Butcher: Really? Bank Teller: I believe what you're trying to say is, this bank has a large amount of money, and I'm here to take it from you by force. Butcher: That's it! Thank you! Bank Teller: You're welcome, sir. (He slings a ham at the counter, breaking it. The teller jumps and cries out in fear.) Narrator: Meanwhile, across town... (Cut to art class, where Violet and Becky are working on their drawings) Miss Champlain: Your tree should be a reflection of the world through your eyes. (looks at Violet's canvas) Oh Violet, that is beautiful! Violet: Thank you, Miss Champlain! Miss Champlain: (looking at Becky's canvas) Becky...that's, um...wordy! (We then see her canvas, which has no drawing on it, only definitions for the word "tree".) Becky: Thanks. (Exposition Guy comes through the doors) Exposition Guy: Help! Someone's robbing the bank! (stops) Is this the police station? Miss Champlain: No dear, that's the first floor. This is the third floor...art lessons. Exposition Guy: Oh--sorry. (runs off, arms flailing) He-e-e-lp! Violet: That was weird, huh, Becky? (Looks over and sees that Becky is gone, and her brushes are on the ground) Becky?? (Back at the bank, the teller is handing Butcher bags of money from the vault.) Bank Teller: You know, everything about you offends me. The meat, your breath...the whole crime thing. Butcher: Thank you. Bank Teller: That's not a good thing. (WordGirl and Huggy burst onto the scene) WordGirl: Not so fast! Butcher: WordGirl! So we meet again for the first time! WordGirl (confused): eh...right! And you are? Butcher: Can't you make a guessification? WordGirl: A what? Narrator: I think he means a guess. WordGirl: Oh. (considering names) Mr. Meat and his Hotdog Brigade? Butcher: Catchy, but no. I am...The Butcher! WordGirl: Oh, I get it! Because you butcher the English language! Butcher: What? No, because of all the...meat. What do you MEAN, I butcher the English language? WordGirl: Oh, sorry. Butcher: I am really a fender. WordGirl: You mean "offended". Butcher: Don't tell me what I mean! (to Teller) Do I mean offended? Teller: Yeah! WordGirl: Offended means you feel hurt and insulted. Like if I tell Captain Huggy Face here that he has pudgy toes...he might be offended. (Huggy grunts and crosses his arms) WordGirl: Oh, stop, it was just an example! Butcher: Huh... WordGirl: Well, you might as well give it up, Butcher! Butcher: Oh, might I? Well, I hope you're not offended if I don't. (points his arms toward her) PASTRAMI ATTACK! (Butcher fires pastrami slices, which cover WordGirl from head to toe) Butcher (making his escape): Wa-ha-ha! WordGirl (breaking free of the pastrami): Word Up! (She flies away, leaving Huggy to continue eating pastrami, then returns and picks him up.) Narrator: Will WordGirl be able to find the butcher? Was Captain Huggy Face really offended by the whole pudgy toes comment? (Huggy shakes his fist at the camera) I guess so! We'll get to the other questions in another exciting installment of...WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts